nature and grace
by ShatteredLyre
Summary: A collection of short one shots showcasing Korra and Asami at different stages of their relationship as they try to balance their divergent personalities and figure out what it means to be a bender and nonbender in the Avatar world.


**001.**

"It wasn't _that _bad, right?" Korra whispered as the two of them collected their coats.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad," Asami agreed. "I'm glad I came with you tonight." She had been nervous about going to a bar where anti-Equalist sentiment ran rampant, especially considering the role her father had played in Amon's movement but the bar patrons seemed to not mind her presence and welcomed her with overflowing glasses and hearty slaps on the back. Well, either that, or they didn't seem to notice that the Sato heiress had been in their presence. "But I also can't wait to get home and-"

"Hey, Korra! Come back here and tell us that story where you beat up that Equalist supporter!" one of the guys called from the bar. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd gathered around him.

The avatar, always one for an enthusiastic audience, nodded and mouthed out a quick "Sorry!" to her girlfriend before rushing off to recount her popular her tale.

"So then I said, 'We're not oppressing you, you're oppressing yourselves!'" She said, slamming a palm down on the countertop. The crowd around her erupted into yells and laughter. "And then I earthbended the living daylights out of him!" Whistles and cheers rained down upon Korra as she bowed and started to make her exit. "Thank you, thank you! You're all too kind, really!" She reached for Asami's hand that felt oddly limp in hers as they walked back towards their Satomobile, grinning all the while and waving off invitations of "Oh come on, the next round's on us!" She tried putting her arm around her but Asami shrugged it off quickly and slipped into the driver's seat.

"Hey, you all right?" Korra asked, hopping into the vehicle. She peered at her girlfriend curiously as Asami slid into her own seat and wordlessly started the Satomobile up.

"Mm," was all she was met with.

Korra furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Asami said curtly as they backed out of the parking lot, her fists clenched rigidly around the steering wheel.

"Really?" Korra asked dryly. "Cuz it sure seems like there is..."

"There's nothing wrong."

Korra frowned but dismissed it quickly since Asami was probably tired. She stretched her arms and tucked them beneath her head as she grinned up at the sky. A successful night on the town, a beautiful girlfriend, the city was at peace, everything was absolutely perfect! "Hey, did you hear my story tonight? Pretty funny, huh."

Asami kept quiet and the two sat in silence until they reached the main road. "Ugh, traffic," Asami sighed in exasperation as she surveyed the Satomobile inundated street before them. "Did you really say that?"

Korra turned towards her girlfriend. "Say what? We haven't said a word to each other in like ten minutes."

Asami shook her head, irritation spreading across her face. "Did you really say that to the Equalist supporter? And you seriously earthbended him?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Korra asked, clearly not seeing anything wrong with that. "Why are you so upset about this?"

"Maybe because that was really uncalled for? He was defenseless!"

Korra's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? He was...He was heckling me! He was practically asking for it!" she spluttered indignantly. "And he was supporting Amon! You know, the bad guy?"

Asami clenched her teeth. "_You _seemed like the bad guy in this situation..."

"What...Are you telling me you agree with _Amon_? He was _evil_!" Korra protested in disbelief.

"Amon might have been wrong but not everything he was saying was ridiculous!" Asami fired back. "Okay, do you really think he would get so many supporters if there really wasn't any oppression against nonbenders?"

"Ugh, I don't know, who cares? Amon's gone now," Korra slumped down in her seat, her arms crossed.

"Yeah but the oppression isn't!" Asami exclaimed with so much force that Korra jumped. "Ok, there are certain jobs nonbenders can't get. They can't work for the police or work in factories. Nonbenders are bullied all the time by gangs and are called really degrading names!" A tight tension within Korra began to mount. "Sure, the way Amon went about doing it was wrong by erasing all bending. But Tarrlok's way was wrong too! Just because nonbenders can't fight back doesn't mean you can just cut off their heat and electricity! You should seriously hear the names that benders call—"

"I don't care! Okay I'm the freaking avatar, I'm not a nonbender so it doesn't affect me so why should I care?!" Korra exploded, seething and seeing red. Why couldn't Asami see that benders were the ones in the right? What Amon did was wrong and Spirits, why was she taking _his _side in all of-

"Because I'm a nonbender," Asami said quietly.

Korra felt like she was punched in the stomach. Spirits, how could he have forgotten about Asami? "I-I'm sorry, I forgot that you're not like other nonbenders-"

"_'Other_ nonbenders'?" Asami's head snapped up. "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"I-I didn't—"

"You don't know what it's like! I walk around _scared_ all the time. I can be attacked or mugged or Spirits forbid, _earthbended_ by a hotheaded avatar at any time and there won't be anything I can do about it. I'm not a bender, I'm not the avatar. I _never _feel safe."

Korra reeled back. "You...you don't?"

"No."

"Not...not even with me?" Asami fixed her gaze on the gridlock traffic in front of her. Seconds ticked by and she still remained silent.

Korra sat there, feeling as if ice was running through her veins. She was supposed to _protect _people but here she was and her own girlfriend didn't even feel safe around her! She raised her hand to put on Asami's shoulder and the other girl flinched immediately. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered. "I had no idea..."

For the first time during that ride, Asami met Korra's gaze.

"You're right. I don't know what that's like. For Spirits' sakes, I won't _ever_ know what that's like. I just... I can't believe I get to walk around with peace of mind while you... You feel endangered at all times. I'm so sorry. I didn't understand that I have that luxury while you don't. But I'm going to try to learn. Sometimes I forget that I'm _everyone's _avatar. Not just the benders'."

Asami gave Korra a small sad smile. "Alright."


End file.
